Jump
by daisychains123
Summary: Alice see's Bella jump. My first Twilight fic. Slightly AU. Set during New Moon


**AU, slightly. This is Alice's view of Bella's 'extreme sport' streak. Set during New Moon.Please note: Edward is with the Cullen's- ignore the whole tracking thing in South America.**

**PS- tell me if you like it, and whether or not I should continue...? (aka- drop me a review:)**

* * *

I closed my eyes as I watched my best friend jump from the cliff top into the heaving grey water below. She screamed, and I thought I might have screamed with her. 

I couldn't tell. She hit the water, feet first, and I opened my eyes with a jerk as a wave engulfed Bella's delicate frame.

Everyone was staring at me, and I managed to focus my eyes on the person across the table from me. "You!" I screamed, launching myself at Edward, the rage and annoyance at him that had been building up for the past months coming out in a piercing shriek. "What Alice?" Edward snapped, his butterscotch eyes curiously angry as I hit him, his temper also at breaking point. It was a change from the usual dead look he had in his eyes. I knew this was hard for him. I also knew it was his fault that Bella Swan had just committed suicide. 

"I'll kill you Edward! I can't believe you did this to her!"

His eyes were comprehensive as his face abruptly became horrified, even as I still pummelled his chest.

I suddenly wished that I could cry.

"Bella" He whispered, terrified. "What happened to her? Who's hurt her!" He had grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me, even as I let my fury power my blows. "WHO HURT HER? YOU DID, YOU MORONIC PIECE OF WEREWOLF DUNG!" I screamed, hitting him frenziedly. "YOU SAID IT WAS FOR THE BEST! IT WASN'T! IT WASN'T EDWARD!"

"Alice… What was happened to Bella?" Edward tried to speak calmly, but his eyes narrowed and I could tell he was getting angrier by the second. It seemed that everyone else could tell this, because suddenly Emmett was holding Edward back, and Jasper me. 

"Calm down" Jasper said quietly, wrapping his arms around me so I could not move.

"I will not calm down!" I yelled, but already I could feel a haze of tranquillity coming over me. Carlisle stepped forward, frowning slightly in disapproval.

"Alice, would you please stop trying to attack Edward-"

"No."

"And tell us what exactly is wrong?" 

For once, I did not think of the consequences of opening my mouth. 

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" I said snidely, my sarcasm making itself known. "Edward made us leave! I didn't want to- no one wanted to!"

There were a few mutters from the others, and I saw Rosalie nodding slightly from the corner of my eye.

"It was for the best!" Edward roared, another growl ripping from him.

"The _best?_ How can you possibly think that! Look at you! You're practically dead inside!" 

Emmett snorted at my unintentional pun, and I shot him a glare.

"Bella deserves the chance to live a normal life! A human life! One without our interference!"

"She gave up that chance when she decided to get involved Edward! We should've interfered long before this!" I yelled remorse and guilt bubbling up inside of me.

"What has happened to Bella, Alice?" Esme asked calmly, her expression blank, her eyes worried.

"She's gone and jumped off a cliff! All because of Mr. 'for the best' over there" I said vehemently, glowering at Edward.

I hoped my words hurt him as much as they hurt me to verbalize them.

Edwards already pale face whitened even further. His topaz eyes had gone wide, and blank, as though he was staring right through me. 

He was checking my thoughts, I knew. The only reason he had not found out earlier was because I was not thinking on Bella's death- I was thinking on _his_. 

He came back to reality with a snap, collapsing back into his chair.

"Why…" he whispered, his velvet voice cracking. 

I felt all my anger ebb away, pity taking its place.

"Because she couldn't live without you…I told you Edward… I told you!" I said, my voice trembling. Edward placed his head in his hands. 

I did not want to see him break. Watching him fray at the edges every day that he was away from her- that was bad enough. I would not watch my brother break. Not when it was my fault. Or, rather, his fault- I just made him realize it. 

I looked away.

Rosalie was leaning against Emmett, her head leaning against his shoulder. He dwarfed her, even as he was bent in grief. Esme and Carlisle were whispering together, eyes sad. Most likely trying to figure out if they should return to Forks: Bella too, had held a place in their hearts -In _all_ of our hearts. Jasper was still holding me, but differently now. He had his arms around me still, and his thumb was rubbing over my hand. 

For once, his ability didn't make me feel any better.

It was staggering- this pain. I could not believe that humans dealt with this on a regular basis. They, who could accept death so easily… it made me feel weak, and helpless. 

It was not a feeling I was accustomed too.

I pulled my thoughts back to Edward, who was whispering to himself. 

"-wasn't going to live without you…" 

He stood suddenly, and walked from the room. I watched him go, my thoughts not on him.

I needed to pack. I had to go see Charlie. Now.


End file.
